


Payback, With Interest

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Aurelie Trevelyn Fics [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom!Cullen, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, fluff also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Herald, Inquisitor Trevelyan,</p><p> </p><p>It has come to my attention that you have been misbehaving. It is time for you to receive punishment for disobeying the direct order of your Commander. Upon your arrival in Skyhold, you are to report to your chambers—at once. Any delay will only increase the penalties you are owed.</p><p> </p><p>-Commander Cullen Rutherford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback, With Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t come up with a less cheesy title, but hey- it’s exactly what it says on the tin. anon-omis wanted a follow-up piece to this, and as days passed she asked if I would ever deliver. Somewhere in the backlog of our Skype conversations I joked that yes, I would--and my payback would have interest.

_Lady Herald, Inquisitor Trevelyan,_

 

_It has come to my attention that you have been misbehaving. It is time for you to receive punishment for disobeying the direct order of your Commander. Upon your arrival in Skyhold, you are to report to your chambers—at once. Any delay will only increase the penalties you are owed._

 

_-Commander Cullen Rutherford_

* * *

 

Aurelie felt the heat pool in her belly as she climbed the steps leading towards the grand hall, her gaze transfixed on the trail of smoke leading from her chimney.  _Somebody_  was in her room. After arriving not an hour earlier, she was careful not to seem overly anxious, and a small part of her wondered what would happen if she took more time on her journey upstairs.

Cullen’s letter had been his only correspondence while she was away, and she found it odd. Typically his letters were frequent and laced with good-fortune, little words of encouragement and phrases of how he couldn’t wait for her to return. This time, it seemed her Commander had something else entirely planned. It was the unknown that had her equal parts excited and nervous. They hadn’t played this  _game_  too often, preferring their intimacy to be soft and vanilla. It wasn’t that she didn’t  _mind_  their relatively tame encounters, but sometimes, it didn’t hurt to try something different.

The hall was empty, save for the guards at the steps of the throne, and each gave a curt nod of acknowledgment as she passed, struggling to hide her anticipation to what she might find behind her bedroom door. Aurelie made sure to secure the lock behind her, tilting her head to peer up the tower that housed her private quarters. She could smell the candles, and hear the distant pops of the fireplace, and her good rogue sense told her that  _yes_ , her lover was somewhere up there as well. She bit back her grin, keeping her expression neutral, ignoring the way his letter had made her blush the first several times she read it.

Her steps were slow, measured, knowing full well he had been alerted to her presence. Just for good measure, as she met the landing, she kept her gaze downwards, ignoring the fact she had already noticed him sitting at her desk with a smug expression. Instead, she took a few steps before looking up, pretending to be startled by his presence.

“Oh, hello Commander.” Aurelie tucked the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth when he didn’t respond, his gaze never faltering from her own. Whatever sense of cool-calm he was hoping to portray was working, and she shuffled her feet as her anxiety caught up to her.

“Did you receive my letter?” He asked, eyebrow raised and tone questioning.

Aurelie pursed her lips, watching as he stood up from the chair, rounding the desk in slow movements. Cullen stopped a few steps away from her, and she had to give him credence where it was due—at this point in a reunion she’d have already been swept off her feet in a wild embrace. Certainly, her lover had been testing his resolve. This was a game she could play.

“Letter?” She asked, pulling her eyebrows up in mock surprise. She kept her smile small, never allowing her stare to fall from his. “I didn’t receive any letter.”

Cullen eyed her carefully, his gaze narrowing as inched closer, closing the distance without touching her. She could feel him, feel his warmth radiating from him from beneath the layers of his armor and clothes and it only stoked the fire that was already burning in her gut. But Aurelie wouldn’t let him see that in her expression. A part of her wondered if he knew she was lying as he gave a small nod, his lips pulling back into a small smirk.

“Is that so?” He mused, and his tone told her everything. He would allow her this fib, if only to add to the way he was already taunting her. Aurelie would be deceiving herself if she said she didn’t want him to touch her then, even if it were to simply hug her and welcome her home. Instead, Cullen flicked his gaze down, taking in the sight of her scouting gear, the bulk of her armor already removed.

“Do tell me, Inquisitor…” He trailed and she had to bite her lip again at the teasing nature of her formal title. Deep down, she almost liked it when he called her by the name,  _especially_  in the husky voice he saved for their bedroom. “Do you enjoy ignoring my counsel? Is my advice not sound enough for you to follow?”

“Of what matter do we speak?” Aurelie asked, raising a curious brow. She already knew the answer, but was enjoying his interrogation. Cullen let out a short breath through his nose, seemingly amused.

“Gallivanting in Emprise—you could’ve waited for Inquisition support.” He explained, and the incline in his voice made Aurelie realize he might actually be upset about the situation. She relaxed her expression only a fraction, but remained steady when he adjusted his tone. “And yet, you continue to disregard my recommendations.”

“If only to frustrate you, Commander.” Aurelie teased, struggling to hold back her laughter as she noticed the small tint of pink that appeared atop his cheeks.  _He_  was not used to her using his title in this private space, and his body nearly betrayed him.

“Do you find this funny?” He spoke next, inching himself that much closer to her. Aurelie had to tilt her chin up to catch his gaze, fighting the temptation to ghost her lips across his jaw. This was Cullen’s game, something he initiated—she wouldn’t take the moment away from him. Not yet, at least.   
  
“If I did?” Aurelie whispered, her breath fanning across his lips. Cullen’s eyes darted towards her lips and she felt a small shiver trail along the length of her spine in excitement. “You mentioned some sort of punishment?” The moment she spoke the words, she realized she had given herself away. Cullen’s brow raised, and he pulled away, his smirk practically turning his lips sideways.

“Oh, so you  _did_  receive my letter after all.” He prompted. “You know, lying is also an offense I don’t take lightly to.”

Aurelie nearly found herself fidgeting in her spot, her toes curling within her boots at his words. Where this confidence was coming from, she wished she knew. Maybe he had been talking to Dorian? Iron Bull? No. The men would’ve spoiled all of this on the trip back to Skyhold. Cullen was watching her, a fire burning in his amber gaze.  _Maker_  she was turned-on. Perhaps more than she ever had been in their relationship.

“W—what do you have in mind?” She bit her tongue as she tripped over her words, her anticipation growing in ways she couldn’t suppress any longer. Cullen leaned down close to her again, and she nearly reached out to pull him into her arms. His lips were practically touching hers, eyes bearing into her soul as she stared back.

“ _Everything_.” It was a hint, in a whisper that left the warmth of his breath dancing across her skin. Aurelie fluttered her eyes closed, anticipating his kiss, only to breath out when she felt him shift away. When she peeked open her eyes, she found him walking backwards, the same teasing smile spread across his face. “Sit down on the bed, Inquisitor. The edge will do just fine.”

Her feet felt heavy with every step, every heartbeat in her chest loud and threatening to tear open her ribcage. There was no word for what she was feeling, how incredibly full of  _want_  she was—for whatever was coming. To say she was enjoying this side of her lover was a severe understatement. Aurelie did as she was instructed, perching herself on the edge of her grand bed. Cullen walked back towards her, stopping at her feet, and the mere  _hunger_  in his expression had her hooking one ankle over the other, clenching her thighs together as her arousal nearly peaked.

“Now, Inquisitor.” He started, and she watched as he dug into one of the pockets of his coat. “There is one rule to this first part.” Aurelie raised a brow at what he was alluding to. “You may look, but you cannot touch.” Cullen handed over a familiar bundle of lavender silk; ties that they had used on more than one occasion now. She licked her lips, nervously, in keenness…she looked back to him for answers. “Something to hold onto for now.” He explained.

Aurelie watched, just as he told, eyes scanning his face as he stayed where he was, just mere inches from her, reaching up to tug his coat open, lifting it from his shoulders before tugging it down his arms. Without hesitation he allowed the large expanse of fabric to pool on the floor, never breaking his gaze from hers. His hands moved next to the little layer of fabric he wore over his armor, wrapping it from his torso before adding it to the coat on the ground. Beneath was the shining expanse of his plate armor, strange to see without the maroon fabric that typically covered it.

Cullen continued, first unlacing the parts to his gauntlets, removing the bracers with expertise. He had years of practice to perfect the quick removal of his armor, but Aurelie knew he was moving slow on purpose. He removed his gloves next, reaching up again to tug at the buckles of his breastplate until it was loose, the metal clanging in a dull thud as it met the ornate rug. Finally came the pauldrons on each of his shoulders, leaving him standing in his leathers.

She adjusted herself slightly, the outline of his body easier to see with the layer of his armor gone. Cullen reached up once more, tugging at the ties of his leather tunic around his collar to make it easier for removal. He pulled at the hem, rolling his shoulders up as he pulled it over his head. Aurelie took the opportunity to glance down, catching the small sliver of skin that became exposed as his undershirt shifted. The leather joined the growing pile, and Cullen paused, raising his brow as her eyes met his once more.

“Enjoying yourself?” He questioned, and Aurelie almost pouted, wanting nothing more than to speed things along. But that would be boring, the same dance they always performed—she willed herself to allow him to continue. She took sight of the way his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat as he gulped, the flex of his muscles along his collarbone a delightful display of his own anticipation. She did not honor him with a response.

He stepped back a fraction, crouching down to unlace his boots one foot at a time. He seemed frustrated at the action, and Aurelie had to smile, knowing how much she had struggled with them in the past. As if he hated the way it had interrupted his strip tease, he kicked them away the moment he had enough space to do so; tearing his socks away in the process.

Cullen sighed then, repeating his earlier action as he loosened the ties of his undershirt. He pulled it over his head, and his smirk spread as Aurelie’s eyes scanned over his naked chest. She took it all in, enjoying the soft glow the fireplace gave his skin. It was as if he was shimmering, the sprinkle of sweat on his skin evidence of his conviction. As if for her, he flexed the muscles in his arms, and she pursed her lips at the way it rippled his flesh. With every breath, his strength became defined, and she continued eyeing him, dedicating a special place in her mind for this memory. As much as she felt familiar with his body, it didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy staring at it; a soft faded scar that crossed over one pectoral, a sprinkling of light blonde hair that trailed from the center of his chest along his torso, leading across defined abs and his navel.

“What happens if I  _do_  touch?” Aurelie finally asked, blinking a few times before flicking her eyes from his stomach to his face. Cullen only breathed a laugh, allowing the cotton undershirt to fall from his fingers.

“Then all this stops. You go to bed,  _alone_.” He clarified. Aurelie pushed back the sense of dread that came with his words. It was something she certainly did  _not_  want.

However, the temptation to reach out and graze her fingers along the expanse of his chest was strong. Cullen seemed to notice, stepping closer to make it easier for her to do so. His hands reached down, fingers tugging at the laces of his leather breeches. Aurelie watched their every movement, and found herself darting her tongue across her bottom lip;  _craving_  what lay beneath. His laughter had her glancing back up to his face as he stilled his movements.

“Somebody’s eager.” He taunted and she gave him a small glare.

He certainly had become proficient in his intimacy without her realizing. Cullen’s hands continued, tugging at the ties until there was enough room for his hips to wiggle free. Aurelie looked back down, following the cut of his muscles that ran along his hips. It took everything in her willpower not to lean forward and run her tongue along it, and instead gripped the silk between her fingers tighter. Cullen shifted his hips, leaning closer as he reached down to push the stiff fabric along his legs. She couldn’t hold back any longer, and snapped her hand to his chest, a small groan escaping her as she instantly recoiled, catching her mistake. He raised his eyebrows, holding back his amusement as he moved to pull his pants back up.

“You really must not want this.” A joke, she hoped as she fisted her hands next to her, not offering him any explanation.

Cullen finally relented, giving her a second chance as he kicked the leather breeches aside, leaving him standing in his smalls. Aurelie couldn’t help but stare, taking note of his apparent arousal pressing through the thin fabric. She thought he might leave them on, but to her surprise, he tugged them along his thighs, exposing his length to her. Again, she brought her lip between her teeth, pressing her nails into her palms—oh how she wanted to just reach out and take him, how easy it would be to simply slide her lips around him. And he likely wouldn’t protest once she got going. Aurelie’s small fantasy was interrupted as he finally reached out, the feel of his fingers brushing along her chin jolting her into awareness. She met his gaze, and couldn’t help but allow her lips to fall open; she  _wanted_  him, now.

He pulled slightly, and she followed his movements, standing up at his silent instruction. Between her hands, she gripped the soft ties, wondering if it was possible for her to tear them apart in her sexual frustration. Cullen was smiling at her, hand sliding up to begin the task of unlacing her coat. He pushed at the sleeves, and she was forced to calm her grip on the silk as he pulled the leather from her torso. Beneath, she wore a simple tunic and the laces laid open in a way that gave him an eyeful of her cleavage. She had done it on purpose, and laughed, almost forgetting the fact until now.

“Like what you see?” She teased, finding confidence in the small blush that returned to his face. Cullen swallowed hard, and she let out a sharp gasp as his hands tugged at the tunic, nearly ripping it from her body. The tear of fabric echoed in the room, and she nearly melted at the highly erotic notion. It seemed he wanted  _her_  just as badly. He pulled the rest of her top away from her chest, and she could feel her breasts straining against the band that kept them in place with every breath. Cullen tore at the fabric as well, exposing her, and she hitched her breath in excitement as he leaned down to capture a nipple with his lips.

“ _Oh_.” She groaned, and her hands snapped to his head, fingers tightening in his hair. It was over before it even started, Cullen remembering what his original intentions were. He captured her hands in his, pulling the silk ties from her hands. Aurelie felt herself enter a haze, eyes half-lidded as she looked at him.

“Do you have a word?” He asked, eyes dilating with a most intense desire.

Aurelie nodded once, allowing him to walk her back to the bed. She climbed atop the mattress, and scooted backwards, watching as he climbed, crawled atop to follow. His eyes were bright, predator like, and it only spurred her arousal, her heart hammering in her chest. Cullen’s hands slid along her arms, cupping her fingers in a small squeeze before raising them above her head. She watched him, tilting her head back to observe the way he secured the silk fabric around her wrists—tight but not in a way that would hurt her. He hooked the knot around a post in the headboard, before flicking his eyes down to her face.

“Embrium.” She whispered, and he gave a small nod, finally leaning down to press his lips against hers in a small action of acknowledgement.

He was gone before she could make the kiss more passionate, and she let out a small sound of disapproval as he shifted his body down. Aurelie tested the ties as he trailed his lips across her skin, kissing along her shoulder and collarbone, his saliva leaving a warm trail towards her breasts. She arched at his touch, his calloused fingers sweeping circles along the mound, never actually touching a nipple. She rolled her hips, attempting to create a friction for herself in her leathers— _anything_  to give her some type of release. The teasing was becoming relentless, and it had only just started. Cullen chuckled softly at her, his breath spreading across her breasts as he finally wrapped his lips around an already pert nipple. He sucked, teeth barely grazing the skin as he pulled away, his fingers taking over as he moved his head to her other breast. He rolled her breast in a lazy circle, squeezing a few times as he increased her pleasure.

Her breathing was labored, little moans escaping the back of her throat as he continued, adding pressure to his grip as he sucked harder, leaving her chest red with marks of love and teasing. Cullen slid himself further down, his hands staying atop her breasts, tongue lapping twice along her navel, before biting along the skin of her hips.

“Cullen!” She yelped, snapping her head down to look at him.

He was sheepishly smiling, a silent apology on his lips as he nurtured the bite with his tongue, kissing softly as he slid his hands down along her waist. Slow and sensual, the warmth of his hands causing her to writhe once more, rolling her hips upwards once more. Cullen’s fingers moved to her breeches, his fingers moving faster than before as he tugged them loose, hands sliding beneath them to catch her smalls as well. He only moved them a few inches along her thighs before moving away, sliding off the bed to stand at the edge.

Aurelie glanced down, momentarily distracted by the way his cock stood erect against his stomach, before watching as he unlaced her boots, throwing them aside before pulling once more at her pants. Cullen placed one knee back onto the bed, briefly as he reached over, making sure to take her smalls with the leather, leaving the clothes on the floor next to the bed. The chill of the room only made her more excited, and she could feel herself pulsing under his stare as Cullen slid his hands up her ankles, fingers spreading along her thighs as he parted them, revealing her to him. She couldn’t help but shudder at the way his eyes glazed over in  _need_ , his tongue darting out to run along his lips, like she were a meal he was about to devour. At least, she hoped she was.

She could feel herself twitching, jerking in anticipation of his touch, her arousal peaking. To her amazement, Cullen leaned back once more, leaving her splayed open as he stood, his expression shifting into one of thought as he rounded the bed. She watched him, struggling to catch her breath. All of this was verging on torture. He tugged at the canopy ties, moving to each bundle of fabric, and she breathed out, watching as it surrounded her in golden netting, enunciated by the glow of the fireplace. Only when he was finished did he part the fabric aside, once again leaning over the edge of the bed where she was still waiting, longing for his touch.

“You look beautiful.” Aurelie smiled, appreciative of the soft tone Cullen had broken the intense moment with. A sweet mixture of dominance, and the loving man she knew lay underneath. His breath fanned over her core, and she shuttered, closing her eyes as his fingers ghosted along her thighs once more, pressing them up so that she was further spread open to him. She was wet; sure that she was more aroused now than she had ever been. Given the circumstance, she couldn’t blame herself. No, she blamed Cullen—for all the right reasons.

“ _Cullen_!” Her voice hitched in volume when his tongue suddenly darted across her slit, trailing her arousal up towards her clit. He wrapped his lips around the sensitive nub, and she jerked up, tugging against the ties as she was momentarily blinded by pleasure.

How long had it been since her last release? The coiling within her body was so tight, she was afraid she might burst at any moment. He stilled her, hands curling around her hip while another held her thigh down, his tongue running over her folds once more. One leisurely lap was followed by another, and another; until he increased his pace, pulling his name from her lips again and again. Aurelie tossed her head back, closing her eyes tight as she balled her hands into fists. Cullen continued, using only his lips and tongue to drive her closer to the edge, his hands adding a delightful pressure to her abdomen and thigh. She hooked her other leg up, wrapping it around his shoulder and neck,  _anything_  to bring him closer to her.

“Aurelie.” He spoke against her, and the feeling reverberated along her body, plucking her like a sting of an instrument. She curled her toes, pressing her heel against his shoulder once more, before nearly yelling out in disapproval as he pulled away. She was  _so_  close.

“Cullen!” She scolded, writhing her body in a poor attempt to draw her body closer to him. “ _Please_ , don’t stop.” She didn’t care how desperate she sounded, she wanted him,  _needed_  him to touch her, to be inside her—to  _fuck_  her until she couldn’t see straight.

A blush warmed her cheeks at the thought of telling him. He ran his hands along her legs, and she whimpered as his thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing in small circles. She closed her eyes, rolling her hips against his touch, snapping her gaze to his when he stopped once more.

“Say it, love, and it’ll all be over.” He reminded, and Aurelie bit hard into her bottom lip. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, he had won. Beaten her at the game she thought she knew how to play, and had bested him at every time before. Cullen smirked, his eyes dancing along her body as he ran a few fingers along her cunt, pressing just the tip of his index inside her.

Finally, with a grunt and a shiver she cried. “ _Embrium_!” She was breathing hard when he gave her a surprised look. “Embrium, Cullen. Untie me, right now!” She demanded, holding back her frustration as he laughed, leaning over her to tug the ties loose.

Aurelie didn’t even wait for the silk to fall from her wrist before she moved her hands, pressing against his torso until she flipped him onto his back. Cullen seemed one second away from fighting back when she reached down between them, her hand curling around his cock in a firm grasp. He groaned, eyes snapping shut as she pumped him a few times, crossing her thumb across the tip and catching the precum she found there. She couldn’t wait another moment, aligning herself and smiling as his hands gripped her hips tight to help ease her body down, slowly sliding herself along his length until he was fully sheathed inside of him.

“ _Fuck_.” Cullen breathed and she laughed under her breath; it was a rare occasion for Cullen to curse, even more so in bed.

She was certainly doing  _something_  right. She rolled her hips once, relishing in the way he filled her, how delightfully warm her body became when they were joined. As soon as she lifted herself up, using the muscles in her leg, she shuttered, realizing she wasn’t going to last. Cullen adjusted his grip on her, sliding his hand to her waist as she moved once more, picking a speed she knew would take her to her climax. Aurelie leaned back, and moaned loudly, the new angle allowing him to hit a wonderful spot within her. She moved her hands from his chest to his thighs; only to have them slip to the mattress as he moved to meet her movements, thrusting up to hit her in that spot once more.

“Keep— _Maker_ , I’m…” Her words failed her, and she threw her head back, closing her eyes tight as he moved against her, the pace increasing as her hips pounded down against his. She screamed, her pleasure blinding her as his other hand shifted, palm pressed flat against her abdomen as his thumb circled around her clit once more. Fast and precise, it only took a few more thrusts for her to unravel, her body shaking as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

“Cullen.” She willed herself to lean forward, placing her hands back to the center of his chest as her body struggled to keep up with him. “Come for me.  _Please_.”

As if he understood—that she was spent,  _tired_  and unable to participate for much longer, he gripped her hips once more, nearly lifting himself off the bed as he thrust up, pulling her down tight along his shaft as he rutted, sloppily pounding into her until he groaned, keeping her still around him. She pulsed around his length, amazed he had pulled another orgasm from her as he spilled his seed, the two of them going still as they allowed their bodies to naturally ride the climax, Cullen only moving when Aurelie clenched around him once more against her own volition. He pulled her up, and with a grunt he pulled himself out, her body practically collapsing against his as her body gave out.

She stayed there, eyes closed as she struggled to maintain her breathing. Her heart was racing, and she realized, that beneath her, Cullen was having a fight of his own. It took a lot of energy to tilt her head up, smiling as he turned his head down to catch her gaze. They laughed, as much as their lungs would allow, and she shifted against him, sliding her body so she wasn’t  _completely_  on top of him. As her heart calmed, and her mind cleared, she lazily looked at him again, finding him calmly admiring her as his hand trailed soft circles along her back.

“Might I ask what prompted all of this?” She whispered, reaching up to press the damp fringe of his hair away from his brow. “Besides my  _disobedience_.” She teased. Cullen let out a large exhale, his other hand moving to wrap around her waist.

“That night, before you left, you had been so intent on giving  _me_  pleasure.” He explained. “You did not give me the chance to reciprocate before leaving the next morning.”

“Was this your way of repaying the so-called favor?” Aurelie laughed.

“Yes.” Cullen laughed, his arm tightening, bringing her closer to his embrace. “You should know by now that I always pay by debts.” He paused, and she felt the little flicker of desire spark once more at the devious grin that spread across his lips. “ _With interest.”_


End file.
